<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss it better by mole</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951347">Kiss it better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mole/pseuds/mole'>mole</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, M/M, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:20:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mole/pseuds/mole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>给德德的18年生贺</p><p>（又名，5个伤口和1个吻）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss it better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>1.</p><p>Shiro转过成衣店的拐角，远远看见Keith坐在儿童沙坑的秋千上，瞪着马路中间飞速驶过、喷吐浓烟的小汽车，两条铅笔杆儿一样的细腿从轮胎圈里支棱出来。他将书包肩带往上整理了一下，过去站到小孩儿面前：“下午你又和他们打架了？”</p><p>“他们还和老师告状了吗？”Keith无谓道，没有看他，“真没骨气。”</p><p>“才不是。出校门时候我撞见James Griffin，一看他就知道了。”他没告诉Keith对方用那种半是恐惧、半是厌恶的眼神看了自己，换作以前可不会这样。不难想象Keith一天到晚受在这种目光下是何种心情。男孩嘴唇肿着，身上其他部分看上去还行，应该不至于骨折。从旧棒球短裤下伸出来的膝盖一片乌青，活像有人把院长嬷嬷平时用的染发油抹在了上面。Shiro担忧地看着那块狰狞的伤口，说：“你得跟我回去处理一下，涂点紫药水什么的。”</p><p>“然后呢？接下来你是不是要我下个星期都别上体育课了？”Keith回嘴道，耳根还发着红，但马上他就抬起头看向Shiro，一丝愧疚的阴影逃进他眼睛下面，“抱歉，我不是故意要这么……我只是心情不太好。”</p><p>“别以为装出一副混蛋样儿我就不会管你了。”Shiro一本正经地说道。换作其他孩子说这种话或许会显得老气横秋，但放在他身上就……Keith垂下头，说：“过一会儿再回家，行吧？”</p><p>Shiro点了点头，在他旁边的秋千上坐了下来。轮胎上的铁链被他们摇得吱嘎作响，他们就在那里看着来往的车辆，直到整个下午从身边溜了过去。</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>“该死。”Keith咒骂出声，把那一小条伤口放在嘴唇间吮着，有时候伤得越小感觉越疼。他把一沓复习资料丢进纸箱，电话还夹在耳朵和肩膀之间。“怎么了？”Shiro在线路另一端问道，嗓音还是像该死的、六月份下午的阳光，Keith能听到热带海岛菠萝味的熏风拂过的声音，椰子林在沙滩上沙沙作响。“被纸割了一下，没什么，”Keith说着把两本厚实的心理学课本扔进同一个箱子里，“我告诉你，我都开始庆幸我们期末考试完马上就放暑假了，起码最前头一个星期我不用担心那张该死的成绩单，可以好好在屋子里睡觉……”</p><p>Shiro发出被逗乐的声音。“说真的，大好假期，你就在家里睡觉？”他那里大概是上午，太阳都没完全升起来，海水清澈温暖，而Keith还在考虑等会儿晚饭是吃冷掉的炒面还是披萨，“出去转转，Keith，叫上你的室友们，你上个月还说你们终于不再打架而能一起好好吃顿晚饭了——”</p><p>“Lance是个混蛋。”Keith不假思索地说，后脑勺立马被一本小册子砸了一下（“我他妈还在这儿呢Kogane”），他把册子捡起来，看也不看地扔了回去。“至少是个还不错的混蛋。”Shiro笑道。Keith能看到那副笑容，尽管他眼睛正盯着电脑后头乱成一团的白板（周二：准备物理考试。周四：修理机车——陪Wendy、Alfred和Jim打棒球。周五：死在床上），凌乱的字迹和便利贴几乎遮住被一块猫咪磁铁贴在最下头的照片，磁铁是Lance给的，照片是Shiro照的，他那时候买了自己第一台单反相机，在大学的教学楼边拉着Keith照相。Keith百无聊赖地瞅着对方在三脚架前设置参数，然后几步跑回来、伸手搂住他的肩膀。“笑一下，Keith——其实不笑也成。”他狡黠地扬着嘴角，Keith本来从不在照相时笑的，因为那样真的很蠢，像牛奶盒上搔首弄姿、笑嘻嘻的奶牛。但等Shiro将洗好的相片寄到他手里，他有些尴尬地发现自己从某些角度看上去似乎、大概、的确是微笑着的。Keith看着那张照片，他自己的脸已经被一大串化学公式占据了，而Shiro在高氯酸钾旁边露出明朗的大笑。</p><p>“那么，Adam怎么样？”他问道，将目光收了回来。“他很好。我们昨天去海湾里冲浪来着，他厉害极了，我比头棕熊还笨。他跟我说下回我们该一起出来玩玩儿。”</p><p>对方听上去有些害羞，但很开心。他很开心。“我就不了，伙计，还清助学贷款以前我哪儿都别想去，”Keith说，在Shiro要出声之前打断了他，“再说一遍，我不需要你的帮助，不过谢了。”他的手指又流起血来，一小滴红色蹭在了他等会儿要用的数学书上，真棒，太好了。</p><p>“我知道，”Shiro说，“就……照顾好自己好吗，每次熬夜过后你都很焦躁，我能听出来。听着，你要放暑假了，而我的假期还没用完，我保证一回去就去看你。”</p><p>“好了，好了，我又不是小孩儿，整天没别的事要做，”Keith安抚他道，“Shiro，已经这么多年过去了，你不用再把全部注意力都放在我们这群人身上。”</p><p>“Keith，我没有——”“我要去吃饭了，晚上还得学习，挂了老兄，拜！”他急匆匆说着，起码里面有一半信息都是真实的。Shiro不情愿地嘟囔着再见。直到挂上电话以后，他才把不再流血的手指从嘴里拿出来，伤口周围的皮肤被吮得发白。Lance在背后哼了一声：“真顺利啊，是不是？”</p><p>“闭嘴。”他低声道，从椅子上站了起来。</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>事实证明，在派对喝空半打啤酒、几杯长岛冰茶和无数弹威士忌后突然决定跑去大半夜的盘山公路上骑行——算不上他最好的新年计划。Keith醒来以后身上哪儿都疼，全身麻木，害得他以为自己瘫痪了，不过很快反应过来那只是麻醉剂的作用，一群白大褂猛地涌上来，声音在口罩后面嗡嗡响，东敲西打，好好折腾了他一通，之后又像得不到面包的鸽群一样散去了。当Keith试图学乌玛瑟曼集中意念、晃动拇指时，他发誓自己听见了骨头里危险的碎裂声响。</p><p>而后，Shiro的脸从一圈白得要死的光环里探了出来，上天啊，他看起来好像他才是那个从摩托车飞出十米远、结结实实撞上公路护栏的蠢货一样。</p><p>“你要把我活活吓死了，”Shiro的声音在发抖，要么是太过愤怒，要么是太过害怕，或者两者兼备，“你昏迷了整整两天，我以为你就要——”</p><p>他哽住了，眼圈发红，嘴唇紧咬。Keith看见他下巴上没刮净的胡茬，思索着上一次Takashi Shirogane如此狼狈是什么时候。但最主要的，他开始感到刀子般的愧疚像麻药失效后的疼痛一样漫上胸膛，从小到大他不知受了多少回伤，因为愤恨，因为失败与鲁莽，Shiro总是在那里等着他，叹着气让他跟自己回家去，“你需要更小心一点”。但对方从没像此刻一样失控过。</p><p>Keith想要伸手去碰碰他的脸，手也行，哪儿都可以。可他身上盖满了厚厚的石膏，稍微一动就痛得像受火刑。“对不起。”他小声说。Shiro用复杂的眼神瞪视他，仿佛不能决定是该继续留在这里发脾气还是转身大步走开。</p><p>幸好，最后他选择了留在这里，但没有接着生气，Keith猜想自己这副惨样儿大概强烈唤起了对方的同理心。他又试着动动手指，这次Shiro似乎读懂了他的心思，伸过一只手来，轻轻搭在他右手的石膏上。</p><p>过了一会儿。“这样痛吗？”“是的，有一点。”“那就好，”Shiro在他身边低下头去，手仍没拿走，“你活该。”</p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p>Keith抱着双臂，注视Shiro将最后一个随身包挎在肩头，四下环顾着空旷的房间：“好了，我得走了，得赶在晚高峰之前到达机场。”他回过头来仔细观察Keith的神情：“不给我个拥抱送别吗？”</p><p>他真有胆子说出这话。Keith的十个指头深深掐进手臂，仿佛这种触觉能在他身前竖起一道屏障：“你又不是回不来了。不过两年而已。”</p><p>Shiro没回他的话，只是死盯着他瞧，那目光令Keith想起一个月前那个大错特错的……他也是站在这个位置，雨水弄得玻璃窗一片模糊，他率先吻了对方，又率先退后，Shiro一动不动，他的目光令Keith觉得自己仍是那个膝盖乌青、无知又愤怒的小孩子。“是啊，只有两年嘛。”对方低下头说，没再看他。走廊灯光从大敞的前门里洒进来，在地面框出一个歪歪斜斜的长方形，Shiro的半个身子被困在那里面。他拜托Keith帮忙锁门、交还钥匙，而后走进那道光中，脚步声顺着长廊远去。Keith看着那道敞开的门，黑暗和寂静重又复归，将他安全地包裹在里面。他明白自己就要永远失去他了。</p><p> </p><p>5.</p><p>“你说什么？”</p><p>Keith耳朵里塞着耳机，因而只听见了半句话，“我”和“搬家”一类的。他把锤子拿远了一点儿，扭头去看正在为书本分类的Shiro。他被叫过来是因为Shiro想在墙上安个书架，多年囤积令他的图书收藏水涨船高，大有占领一切稍有空隙的家具表面之势。等第五次他们不得不停下正在做的事、把精装硬皮的《象征主义诗选》和《新闻摄影集》从背下掏出来以后，装新书架似乎变成了迫在眉睫的第一要务，而Keith并不介意帮忙。毕竟——向你的童年好友和正在跟你上床的人伸以援手，顺便捞顿晚饭和其他不宜外宣的好处，听起来简直太合理了。</p><p>事先澄清，Keith不打算为自己辩解。Lance老早就说自己看厌了他围在Shiro身边像只痴情的小狗团团转，对方一伸手又急着要跑。“我才没有。”“对对对你没有，你就是不相信——怎么说的来着，不相信亲密关系而已嘛。”好友刻薄地说道。他给Keith推荐了一个心理医生。那张名片很快被撕碎了扔进垃圾桶里。但紧接着Pidge也劝他和Shiro谈谈。谈谈。Keith厌恶这个词，过去他做事大多听凭本能而非理智，倾向于撞个头破血流而非摆出中庸做派、拿言语和人浪费时间。如今情况确实和以前不同，但他仍旧讨厌“谈谈”。Shiro从欧洲回来以后一年，他和对方最接近“谈谈”的一次，可以说具有毁灭性的结果。他们喝了酒，吃了些东西，等Keith回过神来他已经把舌头伸到Shiro嘴里去了，对方则手忙脚乱、想把他的机车服尽快扔到地上，加入早在上面挺尸的一堆属于Shiro的衬衫和西裤。</p><p>他们做了三回，Keith甚至放任他搂着自己沉入睡梦，这个错误简直不可原谅。第二天早上他因宿醉头痛欲裂，衣服都没穿好就匆匆忙忙冲出了Shiro家的大门，之后半个月再也没联系过对方。开头的一星期，Shiro的语音留言变得越来越绝望，Keith的手机里塞满短信和未接来电，后来它们渐渐变少，仿佛终于被石子填满、不再流动的海潮，再后来Keith回到他那所挤在两栋披萨屋中间的罐头公寓，却叫一个有点生气、头发被雨水弄湿了的Shiro堵在门口。“我们得谈谈。”他说，就好像这是一场电话会议或者合作协商，而Keith意识到一旦他们开始“谈谈”一切就全完了，Shiro会反应过来他俩犯下了多么不可原谅的错误，自私扭曲令人作呕，接下来他们就得各自搬去美国大陆两头从此老死不相往来，也就圣诞节互相寄寄贺卡。如果说Keith从多年不得回报的渴望中学得了什么事情，那就是，得到一部分起码比一无所有要强。</p><p>于是，他让Shiro进了屋，把他按在墙上、用他特别喜欢的那种方式亲吻他——Keith很快就摸熟了Shiro的所有秘密和所有喜好，让Shiro顺从地搂住自己后背并不难，让他在地板上分开双腿、发出愉悦的喊叫并不难，他看着Keith的样子让他觉得自己是世界的中心，仿佛他对他来讲非常重要、犹如从胸膛打碎的肋骨……Shiro看着他并对他说<strong>我爱你</strong>，这也能理解，人们在床上什么话都说得出来，Keith自不同的男孩女孩嘴里听到同样的告白，他们从他身上看到一瞬的光亮，仅此而已。Keith将脸颊埋进Shiro温暖的颈窝、呼吸他身上雨水的气味，他们赤裸的肢体在床铺间放松下来，骤雨敲打窗子，恰如多年前一个生涩的吻。Keith可能一辈子也没法原谅自己了，但这也没关系。没关系。</p><p>大概是凌晨时分，他头脑发晕地睁开眼，发现Shiro正从一旁望过来，笑意融融。</p><p>“这次你没有再逃跑了。”他的手指在Keith肩膀上逡巡，男孩打了个哈欠，把头埋进他怀里：“我还能跑去哪儿呢？”</p><p>反正，哎呀，之后，这就成了一种……常规一类的玩意儿。占据生活大部分重心的那些习惯不会改变，比如下班后跑到对方家里吃饭，周末一起看个电影，摆弄Keith那辆机车并乘它去远郊兜风。但如今他们会在洗碗池旁边相互咬耳朵、静悄悄接吻，Shiro的手从电影院黏糊糊的饮料杯架下伸过来牵住他的手。他们或许在郊外的一块大石头上来过一发，过后Shiro的后背几乎被太阳烫伤。他咧开嘴，露出Keith在旧照片上看过的那种年轻、明朗的笑容。得到一样东西十分轻易，但把它掌握手中才是困难的部分，Keith暗中观察了很长一段时间，等待一个契机，或许是完美假象上的一个裂缝，提醒他们一切不过是美梦与泡影——</p><p>然后他听见Shiro说：“你可以搬过来和我一起住。”</p><p>他手里还拿着铁锤，一头是汗，瞠目结舌：“什么？”</p><p>“我就是觉得，在两座公寓之间跑来跑去未免太累人了，我这里离你的工作室也很近，交通方便，而且地方足够我们两个人住，”Shiro把这些话一股脑倒了出来，就好像它们已经在他心里憋了很久，“不知道你有没有注意到，房东已经开始管我们叫‘Shirogane和他的男朋友’了，你根本和住在这里没什么差别。”</p><p>“呃，我、”Keith动摇起来，但不是因为Shiro的提议，而是“我们真的有像那个样子吗”……他在头脑里搜索过往几月的细枝末节，寻找线索与暗示，回顾那些毫不掩饰、和暗中进行的“生活常规”，但仍然不能确定。“我爱你。”Shiro在他身旁低低耳语，嘴唇如昆虫的翅翼碰过赤裸皮肤，他看着他仿佛看着光芒本身，而Keith不能描述在那一刻自己所生出的感受，如此完满，仿佛一种新生的、可以称作茅塞顿开的情感从胸口抬头。没人说过希望是具有实质的，它鼓囊囊且沉甸甸，让人没法喘气也没法说话、但又感觉天杀的棒极了。Shiro坐在原处，还在等待他的回答，看上去羞涩又不安，头发上都是陈年藏书扬起的尘土，老天啊，上一次Takashi Shirogane如此狼狈是什么时候？</p><p>Keith想要说话，“我想我可以——”但他几乎没注意右手高举的锤子。随后，一声惨叫在“Shirogane和他男朋友”的公寓里响了起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>+1</p><p>“嗷。”Shiro突然低呼。Keith刚把水果放进冰箱，闻声走过去查看：“怎么了？”</p><p>“被划了一下，没什么。”Shiro说着，举起手展示那个平滑的刀口，随后打开水龙头粗略冲洗了一下。Keith从后面搂住他的腰，下巴搁在肩膀上面：“要我来切吗？”</p><p>“就是个小伤。”对方柔声回应，Keith伸手拨弄案板上小小的胡萝卜块儿，瞥见Shiro脸上隐藏不住的笑意：“你在笑什么？”</p><p>“我想起来你很小的时候也割到过手指，结果以为自己要死了，消沉了好久。”Shiro说，“你好像总是弄得一身伤，问起来又不知道是从哪里弄的……”</p><p>“粗心大意呗，”Keith撇撇嘴，“谁都会这样的。”</p><p>“这倒是。”Shiro同意道，将受伤的指头轻轻甩了两下。Keith看在眼里，捉住他的手腕拉过来，在那往外渗血的伤口旁吻了一下。“这样有好一些吗？”他不经意问道，Shiro在他怀里笑起来：“还痛着呢。”</p><p>他脸颊发红，Keith接受挑战，决心要让他忘了疼痛这码子事情。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>